As a light-emitting source, LED lights have advantages in low energy consumption, short response time, long service life, etc., which made LED lights increasingly broadly used in the illumination and decorative lightening. At present, reliability of the LED lights is a factor that is usually taken into the first consideration during actual use, and is one of important performance indexes of the LED lights. Large-power LED lights are required to successfully perform product functions, and the stability, service life and environmental adaptability of the products are also required to be taken into full consideration. LED lights with changes in color temperature are the mainstream of the current market. Color temperature of the LED lights refers to the color variation, from dark red to light red, orange yellow, white, blue white and blue, of a standard black object along with the temperature rise when the black object is being heated. By using such characteristic of the black object, it is determined that the temperature of the black object is the color temperature of a light source to be detected when the light color of the light source to be detected is identical with the light color of the black object at a certain temperature. When the color temperature is higher, the light color is colder, and when the color temperature is lower, the light color is warmer. When the existing LED lights are on, the voltage difference of the LED chips results in non-uniform current, unbalanced light emission, and large color variation to the illuminating LED light array disposed on the LED light panel, so people feel visually uncomfortable.